Raze Sass
Honestly we are the best is boring, I'm the best is much funner..... I hate that color and you know oh a waffle Personality Raze has always been seen as a calm, peaceful and together person. But, inside there's a raging battle to keep two opposing sides of himself in balance Unfortunately, at this level, he has lost the battle. This loss of inner control is caused by either a situation that has overwhelmed him or a final weakening in his strength to fight. He is desperate not to let anything else come into his world that will set him off - he's struggling to hold onto sanity. This subtype is likely to look to physical activities that he trusts to keep him sane, living in his own world, denying to everyone that anything is wrong. If anything does make it through to him, he will act out against it in a very physical way, becoming physically abusive without any forethought or warning. He can be particularly dangerous since he always seemed so calm. Other characters don't see it coming. Character History Raze was raised in a very unhealthy environment. His parents in particular were both very cruel to each other and as different in attitudes as one can imagine, Leading to their deaths. Raze connected, however with both and tried to assimilate their psyches into his own. The resulting internal turmoil was and is very difficult to keep under control. As an adult, he has managed to keep it under control by keeping busy and not necessarily connecting to the world around him, becoming very focused, even obsessed with hobbies or plans. Perhaps the building anger within has resulted in creating fantasies at striking out against some person or system that causes him further inner tension and, at this level, he is ready to act out on them. Having had a lot of education, Raze rarely exhibits this advanced level. He prefers to match the intelligence level around him, but with this much education, he’s able to fit into more situations and understand more diverse points of view. Relationships None Fun Facts Entered the Garden as soon as he could. Became a ward of the state at Four Has been Diagnosed with Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD) Veiws All humans as the source of Evil Has some respect for Choice Humans who have earned it Of the Few things he Cares for: He cares for monsters showing some sympathy when they die He has shown the abillity to care for others when needed He had a crush on one person but it was later lost Had a pet cat though released it on his Sixth year. Weapons and tools Lock picking Set- This Item is casually hidden within the Gas Mask he almost is never seen with. Hidden withn the Bridge of the item like spikes Gas Mask- Other than serving as a air filter it Serves many other uses. Equiped with heating pads it warms air or chils it depending on where he is. The Bridge of it along his muzzle houses his lock pickign set while ina last desprate play it can and will be used as a blunt weapon Top Hat- Other than making him look nice it houses a small set of medical supplies. Including a needle, four small Neo sprays, and a bit of dental floss Mp3- No function really just plays music when its not being a tard Desert Eagle-Simply put is his Favored weapon Having trained with them for Seven years. Because of this he has a feel for it being able to fire the weapon up to five times in a cluster with a single hand. Standard and Pepper shot rounds have been used Combat Knife- For those tiems when you just cant avoid it. You need a weapon to fight with till your allies can draw the beast away Fighting style Raze does like to get in close and personal every now and then but his over all tatical style is Deception, By making his opponents underestimate his power or by sheer natural reflex's. Such examples of this is tossing his hat at peopel so that their eyes will follow it or it obscures the veiw of him so he can unload his weapon out. Other acts of this are Pretending to be hurt, when hit with blunt objects he sometimes tosses himself forward so that he can roll on the ground and look to have been hit harder than one would think. Other Examples would be switching his gun to Saftly pulling the trigger and freaking out like his gun is broken. Whe enemies get in close he simply switches it back over and unloads ont hem at close range﻿ Category:Students Category:Student